Świat się zmienia
by Skrzydlata
Summary: To jest opowieść o tym, jak szybko życie nam umyka i jak wszystko się zmienia. polityka w kraju, twoje uczucia... Pary: Pietro Tabithą, a krótko potem Lance i Pietro... a może nie?
1. Lato początek

To zaczęło się chyba dwa lata temu. Albo może trzy…? Od tego pamiętnego lata czas zaczął mi się plątać pod nogami i już nie potrafię poukładać i policzyć wspomnień. W każdym razie postanowiłem je wszystkie spisać tutaj. W tym zeszycie, by pamiętać ten tak ważny okres mojego życia.

Najważniejszy?

Powiedzmy, że był to dwutysięczny-trzeci rok. Wczesne lato, za parę dni miały zacząć się wakacje. Miałem wtedy szesnaście lat i już czułem wolność. Wakacyjna wolność jest jak morska bryza albo górski wiatr. Chcesz wdychać to powietrze pełnymi płucami i od razu masz ochote biegać, skakać i robić wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

W każdym razie, gdy były już praktycznie wolne dni, kiedy na lekcje się idzie tylko dla tego, że wypada, bo oceny już były poprawione i wpisane, podziwiałem zmiany, które następowały w ludziach. Zaczynali być wobec siebie milsi i bardziej przyjaźni. Mówiliśmy X-menom na korytarzu „cześć" a oni z radością z nami gadali.

Jednak nie był to tylko wpływ wakacji. Przede wszystkim nas wszystkich cieszyła sytuacja w kraju. Unia Europejska miała zyskać nowych członków wkrótce i trwała wielka kampania. Nagle, z nikąd, na arenie politycznej pojawiła się nowa partia. Partia Braterstwa. Każdy mutant pokładał w niej wielkie nadzieje na lepszą przyszłość. Co drugi członek miał we krwi gen x, był mały odsetek białych, a kobiety pełniły w owej partii ważną funkcję.

Świat się zmieniał na lepsze. Partia Braterstwa walczyła o prawa mutantów, emigrantów, niepełnosprawnych, homoseksualistów i wszystkich, którzy są równi, ale nie „równiejsi". Każdy mutant w Bayville chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co dzieje się w sejmie i jak radzą sobie orędownicy pokoju.

Co piękne, Xavier należał do tej partii.

Pojawiała się w całym Bractwie Drewnianego Domu nadzieja, że będziemy wolni i nie będziemy musieli walczyć jak żołnierze o nasze prawa. W końcu, to cywilizowany kraj i społeczeństwo. Nikt nie chce rozlewać krwi.

A my byliśmy młodzi…

Przepraszam, chyba się rozgadałem. Może lepiej wrócę do tego dnia, który opisywałem.

Szedłem korytarzem, w ręku miałem nowy numer New York Times'a, a na uszach słuchawki od discmana.

Wtedy zobaczyłem, że Tabitha idzie w moją stronę. Podeszła, spojrzała mi w oczy i uśmiechnęła się jak zwykle pewna siebie. Pomyślałem sobie, że nie da się jej nie lubić. Jest szalona, pogodna i nikomu by krzywdy nie zrobiła. Ale Nigdy nie podobał mi się makijaż Tabithy. Był za ostry. Ostre makijaże mnie zawsze odstraszają. Co gorsza, jej twarz była przyjazna i ładna, a kosmetyki szpeciły jej sympatyczne oblicze i robiły z niej coś kojarzącego się z latarnicą lub wampirem.

KU mojemu zaskoczeniu, objęła mnie i cmoknęła w policzek. Przez jej głowę i włosy ledwo widziałem świat, ale dostrzegłem, że Lance patrzy się na nas bardzo zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się jednak i poszedł, jak zwykle trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.

- Może wybierzesz się dziś ze mną do Klubu Emeryta? – Powiedziała wysokim, ale łagodnym i balsamicznym głosem, prosząco i słodko – Freddy mówił, że wbrew pozorom też lubisz takie klimaty.

Klub Emeryta to była knajpa, gdzie odbywały się koncerty zespołów rockowych, którym niestety jeszcze dużo brakuje do wspięcia się na szczyt, co nie znaczy, że grają źle. Dużo grunge'u, punku, metalu, reggae, ska… Owszem, to były moje klimaty.

Jednak w przeciwieństwie do mojej siostry i przyjaciela, nigdy nie lubiłem uzewnętrzniać tego, kim jestem. Wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze się maskowałem.

- Miałem się w sumie tam wybrać z Todd'em i resztą… - Zająkałem się, co mnie samego zdziwiło – to może pójdziesz z nami?

Mruknęła trochę zawiedziona. Dało mi to znać, że wolała jakoś doprowadzić do tego, byśmy byli sami. Przeszły przeze mnie jakieś dziwne dreszcze.

- Ok. – rzuciła po chwili namysłu i jej ramiona przestały mnie oplatać. – Spotkamy się na miejscu, gdy grać będą Hellz Rebellz. – I zniknęła gdzieś w korytarzu.

Zamrugałem parę razy, zdezorientowany. Patrzyłem się w to miejsce, gdzie zniknęła za zakrętem, zdziwiony, że ona zainteresowała się właśnie mną.

Zanim Lance zdążył otworzyć usta, odwróciłem się w jego stronę z zamiarem zapytania go, jaką ma do mnie sprawy. Zachwiał się, zaskoczony, chociaż wie, że mam dobry refleks i jestem nadludzko szybki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, kiedy zauważyłem, że w ręku ma ten sam numer New York Times'a. Tak, sama myśl o Partii Braterstwa była przyjemna i wszyscy zaraz byli w skowronkach.

- Tabitha cię zarywa. – Rzucił mój długowłosy przyjaciel.

- Aleś ty spostrzegawczy. – Odpowiedziałem mu, ale nie potrafiłem przyprawić moich słów sarkazmem – fakt zainteresowanej mną Boom-Boom wytrącał mnie z równowagi.

- Nie podoba mi się to. – Dodał a jego brwi lekko się zmarszczyły, co było widać mimo jego włosów.

- Czemu?

- Wiesz, jaka ona jest.

- Jaka?

- No… Może przysporzyć kłopotów.

- Hmm?

- No… Wiesz… Jest… Wybuchowa.

- Oj, weź przestań. To, że chciała się umówić ze mną w Klubie Emeryta nie znaczy, że jest we mnie zabujana i że zaraz będziemy parą. Wyluzuj.

Boże, jak ja żałuje, że się wtedy tak bardzo myliłem.


	2. The United Speedsters, poczatek zmian

Może zanim zacznę opisywać dalsze wydarzenia tego dnia, napiszę więcej o tym, jak wyglądało wtedy społeczeństwo i o tym, co było dla mnie, mutanta, ważne.

Najpierw napiszę o Monster Rocku.

Zaczęło się to nie wiem, kiedy. Jeżeli chcecie szczegółowych informacji, to idźcie do Lance'a, on wie wszystkie takie rzeczy. To świr z ogromną wiedzą o polityce, psychologii, socjologii i historii. A szczególnie takiej historii.

W każdym razie, na pierwszej stronie historii MR przeczytalibyście o grupie The United Speedsters.

Słuchałem ich odkąd skończyłem dziesięć lat. Wtedy myślałem, że to zwykły punkowy zespół,(jeżeli słowa „zwykły" i „punk" można umieścić w jednym zdaniu), nie wsłuchiwałem się w teksty i nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co za sobą pociągnie ta kapela.

Od początku budzili kontrowersje. Na koncertach robili różne cuda, by publiczność nie zobaczyła ich. Przynajmniej nie w całym składzie. Nikt nie wiedział nawet, ilu mają członków i jakie noszą nazwiska. Przynajmniej wtedy.

Po drugie, ich teksty były dość podejrzane i tajemnicze. Ale kto dzisiaj zwraca uwagę na teksty?

Tak, dokładnie. Ci, co lubią się czepiać.

Jak chyba do każdego rockowego zespołu, przyczepiały się do nich księża i zakonnice. Gadali typowe bzdury kościelne, że pewnie wyznają szatana, itd.

Nawet moja katechetka zaczęła prawić, że jeżeli ich płytę puści się od tyłu, to usłyszy się modlitwy do Szatana. Nie mogąc słuchać tych bzdur, aż rzuciłem głośno „O nie! Oni też?" i cała klasa ryknęła śmiechem. Nawet o Lennonie klechy rozpowszechniały takie plotki, w które wierzą tylko bezmózdzy fanatycy Jezusa.

A teksty mieli typu „potwory wyjdą z bagien a potępieni zaludnią Eden". Nikt wtedy jeszcze tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co w tym chodzi, o kim to i co to miało oznaczać.

Ale największe kontrowersje wzbudzało samo brzmienie. Każdy riff gitarowy był jak trzepot anielskich skrzydeł. Melodia tańczyła jak dym kadzideł, hipnotycznie, acz ostro.

Zespół, który z całej siły starał się tkwić w undergroundzie miał gitarzystów, którzy mogli nazwać Santanę, Claptona i Slasha amatorami. Jak usłyszysz jedna piosenkę to zakochujesz się w tym brzmieniu. Chyba już nie da się bardziej rozwinąć gitarowego kunsztu.

Nie da się uwierzyć, że to ludzkie dłonie tak są w stanie na zwykłych, metalowych strunach wykonywać takie ruchy, by powstała taka muzyka.

To była magia. A perkusja? Chodziły pogłoski, że mają dwie. Nikt by tak nie uderzał w bębny. Perkusista albo miał cztery ręce, albo nienawidził bębnów o wiele bardziej niż Dave Grohl. Nawet członek najbardziej hardkorowego zespołu metalowego nie zdołałby stworzyć czegoś takiego.

Jednak w końcu wyszli z cienia. Oglądałem program o tym wtedy na MTV. Zdziwiłem się, bo gitarzyści okazali się gitarzystkami. Były to trzy dziewczyny i jak się na nie patrzyło, od razu się wiedziało, że są to trojaczki. Mimo tego, że były zupełnie inaczej ubrane, pomalowane, a do tego jedna miała irokeza, druga dredy a trzecia (chyba najoryginalniejsza z całej rodziny) długie brązowe włosy do łydek.

W zespole było jeszcze dwóch chłopaków. Bliźniaki. Oni, w przeciwieństwie do siostrzyczek, nie rzucali się w oczy i chyba nie obchodziło ich tak bardzo, czy ludzie ich będą mylić, czy nie. Jeden był perkusistą, drugi wokalistą.

Najpierw, chuda jak szczapa i pomalowana, jak porcelanowa lala, prezenterka, zaczęła opowiadać o nich. Wstęp był krótki. Wkrótce zapytała, jakie mają plany i czemu wreszcie zdecydowali się pokazać twarze. Jeden Postanowiliśmy braci odpowiedział tak:

- Postanowiliśmy wyjść z ukrycia, na prośbę naszych fanów. No, macie, widzicie nas tutaj. Patrz, mamo, jestem w telewizorze! – I zaczął robić z siebie idiotę machając nie w stronę kamery, jestem pewien, że celowo - Chyba woleliście nie wiedzieć, jak wyglądam, bo mam krzywy ryj a mój brat ma krzywszy. – „powiedziała jedna kropla wody do drugiej" pomyślałem i zaśmiałem się w duchu - Jesteśmy The United Speedsters. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy jedną porąbana rodziną pochodzenia czeskiego. Nazywamy się wszyscy Hrazdira. Ja jestem Zdenek Hrazdira, ten podobny do mnie to Vaclav, a nasze siostry to Eva – I wskazał na dziewczynę z irokezem – Katerina – uśmiechnęła się ta z dredami – i Jarmila. Ja jestem wokalem, mój brat to ten perkusista, którego znieść nie może większość ludzi, którzy słyszą nasze utwory. Katerina gra na basie a Eva i Jarmila na gitarach prowadzących. Urodziliśmy się w Mlada Boleslav. Kto czech lub geograf, ten wie, gdzie to jest. Ale nasi starzy spierdolili do USA, bo umieli po angielsku gadać i mieli ochotę na pożywianie się w Stabucks. Z resztą, jesteśmy im za to wdzięczni, bo w Czechach metro jest do dupy. Ale i tak to kraj dla vipów. – Zaczął nawijać bez ładu i składu Zdenek, by pośmiać się sam z tego, co robi.

Program zakończył się tym, że zagrali cover „Do The Evolution" Peal Jama. Katarina zaczęła machać gitarą by ją rozwalić, ale zmieniła zdanie i się przewróciła na Evę. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i jak każdy dobry punkowy zespół, musieli jeszcze poprzeklinać i powariować.

Po tym wystąpieniu zaczęli zdobywać nagrody, sprzedawać więcej płyt, grać koncerty, na których ludzie ich widzą... I Odnieśli komercyjny sukces. Chociaż jestem pewien, że ci najbardziej fanatyczni słuchacze mieli im za złe tą zmianę. Pojawiały się opinie, że się „sprzedali".

Podczas gdy sami artyści mówili, że szykują coś wielkiego, a będzie to możliwe dopiero, kiedy będą w miarę sławni.

Oni rozwijali się artystycznie, a ja dorastałem. Na ich piosenkach. Kiedy inni nucili sobie jakieś chały w wykonaniu Britney lub Christiny, ja całe marginesy zeszytów, czasem nawet całe strony, miałem w ich tekstach i komiksowatych podobiznach. Może tego nie wiecie, ale rysuję komiksy. Nikt tego nie wie. Tylko Lance. No, i teraz Tabby.

W końcu i mi zdarzyło się to coś ważnego w życiu każdego mutanta. Odkryłem swoją moc.

Był to rok 2001. Kwiecień. Miałem dwanaście lat.

Bałem się wyjść ze szkoły, bo byłem pewien, że starsi chłopcy mnie pobiją. Gnębiono mnie w podstawówce. Przezywali mnie od ciot pedziów, ofiar, frajerów itd. To dlatego, że byłem mały, chudy, miałem jasną karnację i w ogóle wyglądałem bardzo dziewczęco. A dzieciom to wystarczy.

Są jak wróble. Niby małe i słodkie, ale jakby zobaczyły u siebie papugę, to zadziobałyby ją od razu. To bestie. Z najgłupszych powodów zawsze niszczą komuś dzieciństwo. Zawsze znajdują sobie kogoś, kogo dręczą. Ja najwyraźniej byłem za chudy i miałem za jasne włosy by być uznany za istotę żyjącą. Do tego dogadywałem się z dziewczynkami lepiej, niż z chłopcami. A to już jest grzech, jeżeli nie wkroczyłeś jeszcze w odpowiedni wiek. Nie bawiłem się z nimi lalkami, aż tak źle nie było ze mną. Ale dziewczynki mnie lubiły, bo zawsze mogłem je obronić przed pająkiem lub je ponosić na rękach. Lub stanąć w obronie którejś z nich, jeśli ktoś je ciągnął za włosy.

Tego dnia, Ledwo zdążyłem wyjść za bramę, a dopadli mnie. Duży Charlie, Bobby Matchers i Samson. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, ile razy nie zdali w czwartej klasie, że teraz jeszcze tkwią w tej budzie, zamiast grać w football w pierwszej czy drugiej klasie liceum.

Wolałem też nie wiedzieć, czemu byli tacy okrutni. Chyba mieli nieźle nasrane we łbach, że musieli aż tak się wyżywać na mojej biednej osobie. Jeden cios, drugi cios, trzeci cios, czwarty cios, i dalej już nic nie czułem tylko płakałem. Za każdym razem, kiedy oni spuszczali mi łomot.

Ale tego dnia było inaczej.

Zawsze szybko biegałem, ale oni albo mi zagradzali drogę, albo doganiali, bo w końcu byli starsi i sprawniejsi.

Ale tego dnia im uciekłem. Nie wiedziałem, jak, ale nagle byłem w domu. Spojrzałem na swój ledwo działający zegarek z samochodem wyścigowym na tarczy i zobaczyłem, że nie minęło nawet pięć minut od ostatniego dzwonka. A przecież zanim bym zmienił buty, dobiegł do metra, dojechał do domu, wjechał windą do mieszkania i znalazł się w salonie, musiałoby ich minąć dwadzieścia.

Następnego dnia chodziły po szkole słuchy, że umiem znikać.

Odkrywałem właśnie moją moc. Dla każdego innego mutanta, był to bardzo trudny i bolesny okres. Bałem się, nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, ale trwało to krótko. Bo miałem mniej-więcej kontakt z moim ojcem, który mi wszystko wytłumaczył. Powiedział mi, że to dar. I że ten dar czyni mnie lepszym od moich rówieśników.

Niedługo nauczyłem się korzystać z moich mocy. Potrafiłem pobić wszystkich trzech prześladowców w pięć minut, bo zadawałem ciosy, których nie mogli odparować. Robiłem sztuczki, kawały i inne rzeczy, dzięki którym nagle stałem się lubianym dzieckiem. Nagle przestałem tęsknić za Polską i Rumunią, bo wreszcie zaczęło mi się podobać w Nowym Jorku.

Aż pewnego dnia, gdy miałem czternaście lat, włączyłem sobie MTV by obejrzeć koncert The United Speedsters w Radio City Music Hall. Ojciec mnie na niego nie puścił i byłem z tego powodu zły.

Ludzie doskonale się bawili, pogowali, wrzeszczeli i skakali. Eva zaczęła robić swoje sławne kombinacje na scenie. Ciekaw byłem, czym nas tym razem zaskoczy. Zdejmie bluzke? Wlezie na coś? Rozwali znowu Vaclavowi perkusje?

Ale to nie Eva zaszokowała wszystkich tego wieczora. Na włosku zawisła ich kariera i wybuchł skandal, opisywany potem tylko przez te gazety, które się odważyły o tym pisać.

Po dwóch godzinach koncertu, Zdenek stanął przed tysiącami ludzi w Radio City Music Hall(i nie wiadomo, przed iloma telewidzami i przedstawicielami mediów), i powiedział całemu światu, że cała jego rodzina, cały zespół The United Speedsters, to mutanci.

CDN :D:D Podoba się? Więcej o tej subkulturze napisze potem. Może za dużo punka słucham bo mam ochotę na opisanie jakiejś rewolucji i walki z policją : Musiałam stworzyć jeden przewodni zespół. Punki miały Sex Pistols, to Monastery będą mieć The United Speedsters.

-

Dave Grohl – lider zespołu Foo Fighters i były perkusista legendarnego zespołu Nirvana. W komiksie „Godspeed", który był poświęcony życiu Kurta Cobaina, napisano o Davie Grohlu „Walił w bębny tak, jakby ich nienawidził".

No tak, komu nie przejadły się już dredy i irokezy? Mi się przejadły. Byłam na woodstocku. Co druga osoba miała tam dredy albo irokeza. We wszystkich kolorach tęczy,

No jasne, że musieli. I Pewnie jak wyszli ze studia, poszli na jabola :D w USA są jabole?Oo

Co do poprzedniego rozdziału –

Pietro się jarał wejściem Polski i Rumunii do Unii, bo to jego dwie ojczyzny. I pewnie miał tam mase znajomków znajomków, którymi pisał dalej. A poza tym, zrobiłam z postaci osoby, które interesują się tym, co się dzieje na świecie. Szczególnie Lance'a, który był buntownikiem i wojownikiem o ideały na pierwszy rzut oka.

Istnieje taka kapela jak Hellz Rebellz, ale nie dowiedzą się, że ukradłam im nazwę :D:D Grali w Jadłodajni jako suport KSU.

Istnieje w Polsce taki klub jak „Klub Emeryta". W Lesznie.


End file.
